


I Am Not Sick!

by VixenFabFox



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caring Barry, Fluff, Free day, M/M, Olivarry Week 2019, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenFabFox/pseuds/VixenFabFox
Summary: Oliver is sick. Barry takes care of him. That is literally it.Olivarry Week- Free Day





	I Am Not Sick!

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever really participating in Olivarry week. Hope you enjoy! This is also in Oliver’s POV.

 

  The sun somehow came through the curtain and into my eyes. No. The curtains were pushed back purposefully. _Damn it Barry._ I heard pots and pans clattering downstairs so I took my guess that Barry was cooking breakfast. Which was weird because he never wakes up before me. 

 As I got up I got a little woozy. I sat back on the bed and noticed I was a little chilly. That was weird in itself. I _never_ get cold. 

 “Hey! You are supposed to stay in bed! I was bringing you breakfast!” Barry came in playfully whining. Barry then looked at me with concern and put the tray on the bedside table. He looked perfect. He had a button up shirt that was fully unbuttoned, putting his abs on full display for me to see. Also his sweatpants hanging on his hips, looking like they would fall off at any moment. Cute.

 “What?” I grumbled, clearly seeing the worry evident on his face.

 “You look pale. Are you okay?” He looked at me with worry in his sparkling green eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him. 

 “I am fine, Barry.” I tried to get up, but immediately felt nauseous and dizzy. I sat back down. Barry looked a little worried but that was soon placed with what looked like a sparkle of interest in his eyes. 

 “I thought _you_ don’t get sick, Ollie.” He teased. 

 “I don’t.” I bit back. “I’m not sick.” As if on cue, I sneezed and then groaned in annoyance. Barry just snickered. “This isn’t funny.”

 “I know. I just think it is a little funny seeing my boyfriend in bed so weak and fragile.” Barry said, pouting his lips out. _Damn_ , those lips. 

 “I am fine. Now, if you will give me my breakfast—“ I was cut off by another sneeze. Barry grinned, but just took his phone and seemed like he was about to call someone. 

 “What are you doing?” I asked. If he was about to tell Cisco I was sick I swear—

 “I am calling Joe telling him to tell Singh I can’t make it to work today.” 

 “What? Why not?” 

 “Because you’re sick.”

 “I am not sick.” I argued, popping a piece of bacon in my mouth.

 “Yes, you are. Now shh.” Barry shushed me. I rolled my eyes showing that I wasn’t amused.

 “Yeah, Joe. I can’t make it to work today.” Barry faked a cough, “I think I have the flu. But don’t worry about me, I will most likely be back to my old self within a day, you know. Speed healing. Also, Ollie will take good care of me.” Barry winked at me. I rolled my eyes. 

 “Thank you Joe. Bye.” Barry hung up and took the tray off my lap and then trailed his fingers up my chest. I felt my throat tickle but I kept it down, totally intrigued by what Barry was doing. 

 “Why did you say _you_ were sick?” I asked.

 “I doubt you would want everyone to know how you are able to be weak by a cold.” Barry said. 

 “I do not have a cold.”

 “You are right. It might be the flu.” Barry said putting his hand on my forehead. “Oh, honey you are burning up.”

 “Honey?” I raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed. He smirked and then ran out of the room and was back in my lap in a second. He put a thermometer under my tongue and we waited a few seconds before it started beeping. He took it out slowly, clearly teasing me until his eyes widened and things got serious.

 “What?”

 “You have a fever of 103! I was right to say you were sick!” He got off my lap and rushed out of the room and back with a bucket, a wet rag, and tissues. I groaned.

 “This is ridiculous. Barry, I am fine.” 

 “I am going to make you some of Grandma Ester’s famous chicken soup.” He said rushing out of the room.

 “Barry, I am not sick!” I argued as I heard pots and pans clanking and hearing him clearly in a rush. “Please come here.” I yelled at the best of my ability, clearly failing. But he heard me as he walked into our room. “Come here.” 

 Barry sat on the bed as I sat up feeling a little dizzy, but not letting it show. “Barry, I will be fine. I hate having to take up your day and you worrying about me like this.” 

 “You do it all the time!” He argued. And those eyes, God, those eyes, I would do anything he would ask me if he just used those eyes against me. He makes me weak. Not the stupid sickness. _Him_. 

 “I love you Barry.” I blurted out. He stared at me with wide eyes. I noticed, I never told him that. He rushed over into my lap and put his lips against my own. I just melted into the kiss. Holding his hips steady. But then I broke it off.

 “I am going to get you sick.” I breathed against his lips. 

 “I don’t care.” He sped his shirt and sweatpants off. Then he giggled. Damn it, everything about him made me weak. But I didn’t care. I pulled him closer to me and smiled into the kiss. But he broke it this time.

 “Oh, Ollie. I love you too.” With that, I smiled. But he sped off of me. “Now I am going to make you that chicken soup. And you are going to enjoy it. Trust me, that stuff is heaven.” I smirked at that.

 “I thought I was looking at heaven” I teased, eyeing his entire body but stopping at his boxers. His entire face went red as he sped into his sweatpants. Then he groaned. “I love that sound.” I smirked, but then sneezed.

 Instead of acknowledging my flirting he giggled at me sneezing. I reached for a pillow on his side of the bed and threw it at him. He shrieked as he ran out of the room. I heard his giggles all the way from the room. Drowning in the sound of them. 

 I loved him so much. But I felt like burying my head in my hands. I can’t believe I didn’t tell him I loved him until I felt like shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed this fluffy piece of crap! I love you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. ;)


End file.
